Staying Under the Radar
by SPT
Summary: Mitchell and Jackson run into some old friends on a new planet. Season 10, post Company of Thieves.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Staying Under the Radar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have any rights to Stargate SG-1, blah, blah, you've seen it all before

**Rating:** T (mild violence, some language)

**Comments:** This is my first fanfiction story, so please be constructive, I appreciate all comments. I only got hooked on the show earlier this fall so please bear with the character voices. I've gotta say I'm not usually a SciFi fan, but I love this show. The characters and the writing are simply perfect. And, of course, Jackson and Mitchell are just too cute together. Season 10, post Company of Thieves.

**Ok so I'm brilliant and completely left out a section of the story, which would explain why the third chapter may have been a bit confusing. I've corrected the problem and the story is finished. Sorry about the mix up.**

Cameron grinned as he spun the basketball on his finger; he and Jackson had finally managed to beat Vala and Teal'c. Course, it had helped enormously that Teal'c hadn't pushed him off his feet every time he tried to shoot. He nearly collided with General Landry as he rounded the corner to the men's locker room. Instantly he snapped to attention, fully aware of the fact that he didn't look presentable in any sense of the word.

"At ease, Col." Mitchell relaxed a bit, "Round up your team, I need you in the briefing room at 0830." Landry eyed the grin that his young Colonel had desperately been trying to hide, "Finally beat Vala and Teal'c?"

The grin grew to full wattage, "Yes sir." Mitchell sobered a bit as the General turned back toward his office. 0830 was in 15 minutes and he still had to find his team. Everyone else had the left the court before him so it was safe to assume that they had all showered and moved on to the rest of their day. Daniel and Sam would be in their labs, but Vala and Teal'c would prove more difficult to locate. So much for a shower, Cam discretely sniffed himself. _Oh boy, hope this isn't a diplomatic mission_ he thought as he quickly changed into his BDU's and put on an extra layer of deodorant.

15 minutes later SG-1 sat around the briefing table waiting for General Landry to join them. Mitchell and Carter stood as he entered. As usual, Landry waved them down and began the briefing before he'd reached his seat.

"We received some intel that PX7-812 has been visited by a Prior. We have very little information on the planet or its inhabitants, which is why you're going. Go in, check things out, but STAY UNDER THE RADAR." He fixed Mitchell with a penetrating stare.

Cam looked up from his briefing report to find the general and the rest of his team glaring at him. Although, there seemed to be a hint of amusement in the stares from his team. Vala simply looked confused. Mitchell shook his head in disbelief, it had been a year and he had yet to live the Worrel incident down. "I promise sir."

Vala looked at Daniel for clarification, "I'll tell you later", he muttered quietly.

"Col, that means no conversations with farmers and NO undercover operations. I want you all to blend in and listen." Landry wondered, not for the first time, how SG-1 could be the best team in the world, hell in the galaxy, and still manage to get into trouble as quickly and often as they did. "Shouldn't take more than a couple hours." With that he stood and headed into his office.

"Oh, oh, oh. What happened?" Vala was clearly amused by Cameron's discomfort.

"Lets just say a fact finding mission wasn't as uneventful as I had planned," Mitchell replied grimly. At least they had been able to get all the Stargates back.

"Indeed."

Vala looked disappointed at his explanation, or lack there of, so Jackson put an arm around her shoulders and told the rest of the story in a conspiratal tone. Vala's amusement at the incident was infectious and soon the entire team was sharing vignettes of the mission. Daniel nearly got decked when he brought up the Mary Poppins comment. Fortunately for him, Sam's ire was turned on Mitchell when he snorted trying to hold in his laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping through the gate, Mitchell noticed nothing unusual about the planet. He hoped for his sake, as well as everyone else's, that this would be an informative and uneventful mission. Like the others, he was dressed as a peasant. What minimal information they had about the planet indicated that the majority of inhabitants were fairly simple farmers.

Cam watched as the rest of the team came through the gate behind him. "We'd be less conspicuous if we split up. Jackson, you're with me. Vala and Sam are together. Teal'c, we're not sure how these people will respond to a Jaffa, so I think it would be best if you stayed by the gate. Stay out of site and try to keep an eye on who goes through." Teal'c nodded. The last thing Mitchell wanted to do was put Teal'c in danger or draw any undue attention to themselves. He took a second to scan the horizon, " looks like the village is only half mile away, so we should have no problem staying in radio contact. Be back here in two hours and call if you see anything unusual."

Cameron and Daniel had been wandering around the village for the better part of an hour when they spotted Sam and Vala. Both appeared nonchalant as they listened to the conversations around them. From what they heard a Prior had visited the planet a number of days before. The general consensus seemed to be that the Ori could take their message of enlightenment and stick it where the sun don't shine. Apparently these people were more than content with their rustic, religion-free lives. Mitchell made a mental note to tell Dr. Lam they would most likely be need more vaccine for the Prior Plague.

They headed over toward the market place to kill some time before heading back to the gate. As they checked out the various stands of jewelry, fabrics and produce, they continued to listen to the conversations around them. It occurred to Daniel that he hadn't seen Cameron this silent and subdued since Furgeson had died. "Hey, Mitchell, you ok?"

Cam grinned slightly, "Not used to me being this quiet are you? I'm just doing my best to stay out of trouble and under the radar." A local standing next to Cameron shot him a look at the last word. Cam ducked his head and grinned sheepishly at Daniel.

Jackson chuckled. "Don't worry Mitchell. It looks like this mission might actually go as planned." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Daniel regretted saying it.

Cameron smacked his forehead with his hand. "Jackson!! You just had to go and jinx it didn't you?" He quickly walked over to the nearest stand in search of some wood to knock on. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the wares of that particular stall. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Daniel wandered over to the stand. "Kassa", he confirmed with a grim shake of his head. Why shouldn't the Lucian Alliance control this planet. He and Mitchell took a few steps off to the side so they could use the radio without drawing attention. "Hey Sam."

A few hundred yards down the village, Carter and Vala also stepped into a quiet alcove. "What's up Daniel?" Vala stood on her tip toes trying to catch a glimpse of the handsome duo.

Cameron listened as Jackson brought Sam and Vala up to speed. He stepped back towards the stand to double check the quantity of the Kassa and was promptly knocked to the ground as someone collided with him. He looked up at the man and immeadiately wished he hadn't. "Oh boy."

"You!" Worrel quickly swung his gun in Cam's direction.

Swearing under his breath, Mitchell swung his leg, knocking Worrel's feet out from underneath him. He scrambled to his own feet and made a bee line for Jackson. Cam grabbed his arm and spun him around as he ran past. "Jackson! Time to go!" Daniel didn't stop to argue as shots ripped up the ground just behind Mitchell's feet.

Carter and Vala looked at each other in shock, was that weapons fire? "Cameron, Daniel?"

It was Mitchell that answered her, "Little busy Sam," his voice was slightly breathless. "Grab Teal'c and get through the gate. Jackson and I will be right behind you. And keep your face covered, Worrel is here."

Sam and Vala shared another look, "Wait, Worrel was the…"

"Yeah." Sam's reply cam out muffled as she quickly covered the majority of her face with a scarf. They hurried toward the gate as quickly as they could without drawing extra attention to themselves.

"You just had to say it, didn't you", Mitchell muttered accusingly as they rounded a corner.

"I promise, I'll take full responsibility when we get back. Satisfied?" Daniel put on the breaks and grabbed Cam when he spotted a likely looking escape route. They took cover and watched Worrel run past with three men.

"Ok, that was just a bit too B-western for me."

Daniel grinned at Mitchell's remark, "Just a bit." Both men looked around carefully before standing up. Unfortunately for them, Worrel and his men chose the two seconds before that to turn back in their direction.

Cameron and Daniel turned to run again; they weren't about to start shooting in a market place full of innocent people even if Worrel was. Mitchell only managed to take one step before he crashed to the ground feeling like half his leg had been blown off. He looked up to see Jackson stop and turn back towards him. Cam tried to wave him on, but he was ignored as Daniel rushed back to his side. Both reluctantly raised their hands as they eyed the weapons aimed at them. Mitchell quickly realized he was leaking blood all over the ground and brought his hands down to cover the holes in either side of his thigh. Damn it, he'd already been shot once this month.

"Looks like it's my lucky day." Worrel walked over and knelt in front of Cameron. "You and I will finish what we started Col, or do you prefer Mr. Shaft?" He sneered as he delivered a right hook to Mitchell's jaw.

Jackson watched with concern as Cam tried to shake off the blow. "Seems to me that you tried that last time and it didn't work out too well for you." Daniel eyed the men surrounding them, but switched his gaze to Worrel as the man stood up in front of him.

"True", Worrel nodded to the man behind Jackson. Daniel fell to the ground unconscious courtesy of a crushing blow to the back of his skull.

"Jackson!" Mitchell reached for his weapon only to be rendered unconscious by a rifle butt to the temple from Worrel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam paced the gate room checking her watch every five seconds. Vala and Teal'c were leaning against the back wall, but she could tell from their posture that they were just as nervous as she was. She stopped pacing when General Landry entered the room. "They should have come through by now sir, and neither of them are answering their radios."

"I know Col., that's why I'm sending SG-3 to check out the situation." He held up a hand to forestall her rebuttal, "you and Teal'c could be recognized just as easily as Col Mitchell and Dr. Jackson were." He put a hand on her shoulder recognizing her frustration. "You three head to the infirmary, get yourselves checked out. I'll find you as soon as we know anything."

Carter hung her head in resignation and followed Vala and Teal'c toward the infirmary.

Jackson awoke with one hell of a headache. He put a hand to the back of his head feeling a sticky wetness that was obviously dried blood. He eyed his surrounds without really moving. Ok, so he was in a cell of some form, it took another minute to realize the why and how of the situation. A sharp intake of breath and a few muttered curses drew his attention to his left, "Mitchell?"

Cameron was attempting to wrap his shirt around his still oozing leg. He looked up with relief at his name. He held up a bloody hand in Daniel's direction, "stay there Jackson, you don't look like you're up to moving around just yet. Good to see you awake though."

Daniel noticed the cuts and bruising along Cam's jaw line and on his temple; apparently he wasn't the only one that had been knocked unconscious. He eyes the numerous scars that covered Mitchell's torso and sadly realized that the majority of them were somehow related to SG-1. Jackson took a few deep breaths as he watched Cam struggle with the makeshift bandage. He slowly sat up and made his way over to his friend, "let me give you a hand with that."

"Thanks", Cam hissed as Daniel tightened the bandage. "So, any guesses as to where we are?"

"You are on my ship Col."

"Son of a bitch!"

Daniel was confused, which didn't happen all that often. He knew the man look familiar but couldn't quite place him. However, Mitchell's muttered curse told him all he needed to know. "This is bad?"

"This is very bad. Jackson, meet Natan, leader of the Lucian Alliance. Natan, I give you Dr. Daniel Jackson." Cam waved vaguely as he made the introductions.

"Oh, he probably doesn't like you very much."

"No, probably not."

Natan looked between the two men with interest. "Do I have any particular reason to dislike you Col?"

"Oops", at least Jackson has the decency to look properly chagrinned.

Cameron shot Daniel a 'way to go' look. "Eh, don't worry Jackson. I keep forgetting he never found out I was Kephlan too." He looked up and chuckled at Natan's confusion, might as well get it all out in the open now. "About a week ago, that incident with the Odyssey, your boy Kephlan was acting just a mite strange wasn't he?" He smiled as wide as his sore jaw would allow. He knew it was a bad move, but he could just blame it on the blood loss. "I still can't believe you bought the 'I'm seeing a therapist' line."

Daniel looked intrigued, "and this was your response to…?"

"Oh, someone asked how I managed to bring myself to leaving my mothership."

"Ah, and you told them you were seeing a therapist. Nice work." That was one thing Jackson really liked about Cam, he never lost his sense of humor or wit.

"Thank you, I thought it was."

Natan's blood was boiling, this man had humiliated him in front of his Lts. He turned to the guards behind him, "bring him", he ordered as he jerked a thumb in Mitchell's direction.

"Bummer."

"Yeah", Jackson attempted to interfere but he was still very unsteady on his feet and was easily pushed to the floor.

Mitchell grunted in pain as he was dragged to his feet. "Jackson, behave while I'm gone. Don't need you looking any worse for wear when the team comes to rescue us."

Daniel waited until the guards had turned before he showed Cameron the key he had palmed during his short scuffle with the guard. He received a grin and a nod in return.


	4. Chapter 4

"According to SG-3, Col. Mitchell and Dr. Jackson were taken aboard Natan's ship shortly before you three came back through the gate." Landry sighed in frustration. He loved this team like a family, but was one mission without any trouble so much to ask? Granted, it wasn't anything they had done wrong this time.

"Are they unharmed?" Teal'c's voice echoed the concern etched in his eyebrow. He had been Natan's prisoner before and knew it was not a pleasant experience. It would be much worse for Mitchell considering his recent interactions with both Natan and Worrel.

"Reports from the towns people indicated that both men were unconscious and one was bleeding heavily from the leg."

Carter dropped he head to the briefing room table, "what's the plan for getting them home, sir?"

"That's the good news. Natan's ship hasn't left the planet yet. The three of you, SG-3, and SG12 will ring up to the ship and bring them home. Dr. Lee has developed a hand-held device that will allow you to lock onto their locators once onboard Natan's ship. Any questions?" He received a negative shake of the head from all. "Good, you leave in 30."

It had been agony waiting the hour it had taken for his opportunity to come. For once Jackson wasn't insulted that they hadn't considered him a threat and had only posted one guard. And a lazy one at that, if the soft snores were any indication. It was a fairly simple matter to unlock the door to his cell, sneak over, and snag the guard's gun from its holster. He shook his head in disgust, that man hadn't even stirred. He shoved the gun up underneath the guard's chin with enough force to wake him. "Where'd they take my friend?" The guard was staring at him in fear, but remained silent. Daniel pushed the gun further up into the soft flesh under the man's chin.

"Down the hall, second right, probably third or fourth room on the left." His thank you was not quite what he expected.

Jackson lowered the unconscious man to the floor, "Payback's a bitch." He considered that it had been a little too easy to get the answer he was looking for, but then remembered that the Lucian Alliance was made up of former smugglers and thieves. Apparently, no honor among thieves wasn't just a cliché.

Now to find Cam and get the hell off this tug. Daniel kept his eyes and ears open as he followed the guard's directions down the hall. He was passing the second doorway when he heard Mitchell's cry of pain. Determining it had come from the fourth room he wasted no time using the stolen key card to open the door. Jackson quickly dispatched Worrel with the Zat when he turned to face the door.

Showing he wasn't completely incapacitated, Cam bent at the waist, grabbed the gun of the guard behind him and used his leverage to flip the man over his shoulder. The move didn't go quite as planned, however, and both men ended up on the floor, Mitchell pointing the gun at the stunned guard.

Natan was smart enough to know the odds of his situation. He raised his hands and stood still while Jackson relieved him of his weapons. "It appears SG-1 has made a fool of me yet again." His sarcasm wasn't lost on Cameron and Daniel.

Still lying in the middle of the floor, Mitchell grinned up at him. "It sure does. Hey Jackson, I'm feeling a bit of a draft, how bout we lock that door."

Keeping his gun on Natan, Daniel reached over and activated the door. 'Feeling a daft', Jackson shook his head slightly, if Mitchell's bare torso was any indication, he was feeling a lot more than a draft. From the cuts, bruises, and burns Jackson would hazard to guess that they had alternated using their fists and the pain stick developed by the Gou'old.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any brilliant ideas on how we get out of here?"

"Well, I'm not going to be moving too quickly, and I'd really like to take these two back with us." He nodded toward Natan and Worrel. "Think we can hold the room til the rest of the team gets here?"

Neither of them had questioned that the team would come for them, and it would be a huge coup to get the leader of the Alliance and the top Kassa producer back to the SGC. It might even go a long way in getting them out of trouble for getting caught in the first place.

The thoughts were barely through their heads when the door was activated from the opposite side.

Daniel quickly jumped to the side of the door. He hated leaving Cam exposed in the middle of the floor, but he didn't really have much of a choice. His best bet would be to take the person out as soon as they came through the door.

However, he was unprepared when a large hand reached around the still opening door and grasped him by the throat. He saw Mitchell prepare to take out his attacker, but became confused when Cameron dissolved in weak laughter.

"Put him down, Teal'c."

Jackson sighed with relief when the rest of SG-1 and SG-3 flooded into the room. "Its about time you guys got here, we've already got the prisoners ready for transport." He grinned as he clapped Teal'c on the shoulder. Daniel left his hand there partially out of friendship, but mostly because the room had begun to spin now that the action was over.

Sam looked at her teammates with concern. Mitchell was way too pale for her tastes and Daniel didn't exactly look steady on his feet. "Well Cam, at least you didn't lose your pants this time."

Mitchell picked his head up off the floor long enough to shoot a glare in her general direction.

"What happened to STAYING UNDER THE RADAR?!" Landry rumbled as he entered the infirmary.

"They're asleep, sir."

"Oh well, I'll just have to save it for when they wake up." Landry relaxed into a grin as her surveyed his front line team.

"You know, it wasn't their fault sir." Sam felt the need to stick up for her boys. She sensed rather than saw Vala and Teal'c stand to back her up.

Landry stopped her with a raised hand. "I'm allowed to engage in a bit of hazing aren't I Col? Fact is, they came out on top, just like this team always manages to do." He stopped, eyeing the sleeping men. "I just wish they would take better care of them selves," he ended with a sad smile.

"As do we, General."

THE END


End file.
